A mobile unit (MU) may include a variety of different functionalities. The MU may be specialized to perform specific functionalities (e.g., dedicated device). For example, the MU may be a radio frequency identification (RFID) device. The MU may allocate all available resources to the RFID functionalities. Consequently, the MU may not include any additional functionalities. The MU may also be a converged device. The converged device incorporates the multiple functionalities available on the MU. Thus, when a user requires an image to be captured, the MU operates as a camera; when a user requires to make a phone call the MU operates as a phone; etc. That is, the converged device is an MU that suits a user's technology need at each instance. However, because the converged device provides multiple functionalities, the converged device does not perform a specific functionality as well as a dedicated device tailored to the specific functionality.